


I'll Be Yours Forever

by AlexIsNotOkay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Despaircest, F/F, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsNotOkay/pseuds/AlexIsNotOkay
Summary: A short one-off Despaircest fic, set before the fall of Hope's Peak.





	I'll Be Yours Forever

Mukuro Ikusaba sits at her desk in her dorm room, staring down at a textbook in nothing more than the yellow light of a desk lamp. It’s past midnight, and most people are asleep, but she hears a sound coming from her door. Not a knock. Rather, the sound of a key clicking into the lock. A moment later the door opens, and she hears an all too familiar voice, calling her name in a sing-song tone.

“Mukuro-chaaaaan!” Junko hums as she enters into the room, letting the door swing shut behind her, closing them off from the rest of the school once again. Junko insisted on having a copy of Mukuro’s key, so that she can get in and out of her sister’s room at will. Mukuro doesn’t find this strange, even if she doesn’t have a key to Junko’s room.

As Junko enters the room and announces her presence Mukuro twists around in her seat and turns to face her, a faint smile on her lips. “You’re still up?” she asks, voice soft and timid. Not what anyone would have expected from the Ultimate Soldier.

“I’m fucking  _ bored _ ,” Junko replies, rolling her eyes and putting extra emphasis on that last word. It’s a word that she says a lot. It might be her favorite, aside from  _ despair _ . That’s not what Mukuro’s focused on, though. She’s focused on the fact that Junko’s actually come to see her,  _ her _ of all people, when she’s bored. Junko trusts her not to be boring. That makes the smile on Mukuro’s face grow just a little bit wider.

“Is there anything that I can do for you?” Mukuro asks, reaching out to close her textbook as she speaks. That little bit of movement seems to catch Junko’s attention, and in another moment she’s across the room, peering down at her twin sister.

“Hold up,” Junko says, quirking an eyebrow in curiosity as she presses a long red nail to the back of her sister’s hand. “What’s this?” Mukuro looks down to follow the finger, and immediately her heart catches in her throat. She’s not wearing her gloves. She took them off when she entered her room. She didn’t think she would need them here. And now her tattoo is showing. And now Junko’s seen it.

“It’s, uh, it’s…” Mukuro stammers out, mostly incoherently. She’s trying to find the words to explain what it is, to explain why she never told her sister about it before, to explain why she kept it hidden all this time. But she can’t find those words, and her stuttering only seems to be making Junko even angrier.

“I asked for an answer,” Junko hisses, her entire demeanor changing in an instant. “Not your useless blathering.” Her expression becomes cold and harsh, arms crossing over her chest. She suddenly seems five feet taller as she glares down at Mukuro. The lamp on the desk flickers. It’s probably coincidence, but Mukuro wouldn’t be surprised if it weren’t.

“It’s… It’s a tattoo,” Mukuro finally says, staring down at the mark on the back of her hand, rather than risking her sister’s gaze. “I got it when I first joined Fenrir. Everyone had one. It was… A sign of loyalty.”

“You mean to tell me,” Junko says, personality pivoting yet again as she leans down next to her sister, “that you’ve been walking around with a mark like that on your hand this whole time, and you didn’t tell your dear Junko-chan?” Her voice is quiet now, flirtatious, almost sultry. She stretches an arm out and wraps it around Mukuro’s shoulders, dragging a finger along her sister’s cheek as she leans closer and closer still. “You don’t belong to them anymore, Mukuro-dearest. You belong to me now. Don’t you know that?”

“I-I do,” Mukuro replies, voice still shaking. “Of course I do.” She can feel her heart pounding in her chest, butterflies flitting about in her stomach. She can feel Junko’s breath on her skin, sending tingles down her spine. She’s still smiling. In moments like these she doesn’t know what to think, doesn’t know what to expect. Does Junko mean any of this? Or is she just a moment away from snapping again, from saying something horrible? It doesn’t matter. For at least a moment, Mukuro belongs to Junko. Junko said it herself. That’s all she needs.

“Then don’t you think it’s time to get rid of this?” Junko whispers. Her lips are almost touching Mukuro’s skin now. Her free hand is reaching down again, starting to trace a nail along the ink marking Mukuro’s old life. “And to replace it with something else?” she adds on. “To remind you who you  _ really  _ belong to now?” In that moment Mukuro can swear that her heart stops. A mark to prove to herself, to prove to the world, that she belongs to Junko.

“Of course,” Mukuro blurts out, perhaps a bit too excitedly. She’s nodding eagerly at the thought. She doesn’t care that getting a tattoo removed will be painful, or that getting another one will hurt. She’s too thrilled by the thought to worry about any of that.

“Good,” Junko whispers. Her hand pushes gently at Mukuro’s cheek, turning her sister’s face the rest of the way towards her, and for a moment their lips touch. It’s only a second, but to Mukuro it feels like a lifetime. She loses herself in the embrace, and when Junko pulls away she’s left desperate for more. But she’s too timid to reach out and take it. Not from her sister. Not from Junko.

“We’ll talk about this more tomorrow!” Junko says, pulling away and starting back towards the door. Her voice is back to its normal volume suddenly, and there’s almost a bubbly element to it. It nearly seems like she’s skipping across the room. “I’ll go draw up some designs for your new tattoo! I’ve gotta make sure it’s just perfect. After all,” she says, looking back over her shoulder as she reaches the door and flashing a wink at Mukuro. “You’ll be mine forever.”

“Of course,” Mukuro repeats, speaking more to herself than to Junko now. “I’ll be yours forever...”


End file.
